Your Choice NoRen
by exo-kris-luhan lover
Summary: Tentang Tuan Lee yang mencari penerus pabrik kecapnya dan Jeno yang tertipu oleh selembar foto. Jeno Renjun. NOREN. Marriage Life. No Plagiat, 100% my halu. Warning: Rating memang T tapi akan menyerempet M.
1. 01

**HAPPY READING ALL **

* * *

Lee Jeno terlahir sebagai satu-satunya penerus di keluarga Lee, keluarga yang sudah turun-temurun menyediakan kecap terbaik di kota kelahirannya. Saking terbaiknya, kecap produksi keluarga Lee ini termasyur di seluruh negeri hingga kecap ini menjadi maskot kota X. Semua wisatawan yang berkunjung ke kota X pastilah akan membawa kecap produksi Lee ini ke kota asal mereka sebagai oleh-oleh. Jadi sudah terbayang lah kalau Jeno lahir di keluarga yang berkecukupan meski bukan konglomerat bergelimang harta yang mampu membeli pesawat jet pribadi.

Tapi ada masalah di sini, masih ada hubungannya dengan status Jeno yang merupakan pewaris tunggal keluarga Lee. Sejak dulu juga seorang Lee memang hanya dianugrahi satu anak, Jeno anak tunggal, ayahnya anak tunggal, kakeknya anak tunggal, buyutnya pun anak tunggal. Bedanya adalah para pendahulunya itu memiliki niat, ambisi dan keinginan kuat dalam meneruskan tradisi keluarga untuk menyediakan sebotol kecap di setiap meja makan.

Jeno berbeda dengan para leluhurnya yang mencintai dan menghormati kecap. Untuk mencium aromanya saja, Jeno tidak sanggup. Sedari bayi ia anti kecap, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, mereka adalah keluarga Lee yang tinggal berjauhan dengan pabrik kecap kebanggaan para Lee. Jeno kecil berhasil membuat orangtuanya pindah dari rumah yang sudah diturunkan leluhur mereka karena terus mengeluh mual dan pusing setiap hari.

Kepala keluarga Lee (ayah Jeno) pada akhirnya mengerti dan menerima jika Jeno tidak akan pernah mau dan mampu meneruskan cita-cita mulia para leluhur. Ada begitu banyak opsi solusi dari masalah ini, tapi ego dan hargadirinya menolak usaha ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Suatu hari di saat usianya genap 35 tahun dan Jeno si begundal menuju 12 tahun, kepala keluarga Lee mendapat ide bagaimana cara pabrik kecapnya terus berjalan meski Jeno tidak dapat meneruskan. Ia bercerita kepada istrinya, sang istri menyetujui usulnya. Ia bercerita pada anaknya, sang anak pun menyanggupinya.

Kemudian keesokan harinya, ia bersama istri berkunjung ke rumah beberapa kerabat. Mencari siapa saja yang kiranya layak dan cocok untuk dapat dididik sebagai penerusnya kelak. Kepala keluarga Lee dan istrinya disambut hangat dan ramah layaknya tamu terhormat, meski mereka bukan konglomerat yang mampu membeli pesawat jet namun reputasi dan harta mereka merupakan salah satu yang teratas di kota X. Apalagi saat mereka mengemukakan niat mereka untuk mencari seorang anak yang kiranya dapat menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga Lee, bertambah sumringah lah wajah para tuan rumah yang mereka sambangi.

Tiga bulan lamanya mereka mengumpulkan anak-anak yang kiranya dapat menjadi calon penerus keluarga Lee. Sebulan kemudian, muncul sepuluh nama anak terpilih yang usianya berdekatan dengan Jeno. Kesepuluhnya akan dibiayai pendidikannya hingga ke perguruan tinggi, setiap akhir pekan dan libur sekolah mereka akan pergi ke pabrik pembuatan kecap keluarga Lee, diajari dan dilatih mengenai pembuatan kecap dari awal hingga akhir. Seluruh ilmu yang dimiliki kepala keluarga Lee mengenai manajemen industri kecap ia berikan pada kelimanya tanpa pilih kasih, namun untuk ilmu pembuatan kecap akan ia tunda hanya untuk satu orang yang pasti akan menjadi penerusnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kepala keluarga Lee memiliki calon penerus favoritnya, begitupun dengan istrinya yang mempunyai nama favorit. Favorit tidak favorit, mereka mengenal kesepuluh anak ini sejak usia 12 tahun, mengikuti perkembangan dan pertumbuhan layaknya orangtua mereka. Bahkan mungkin kepala keluarga Lee lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka dibanding dengan anaknya sendiri.

Terkecuali Jeno, ia tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu mengenai calon penerus bisnis keluarganya. Menginjakan kaki ke pabrik kecap pun dia tidak pernah. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengingat keputusan tidak manusiawi yang dibuat oleh ayahnya saat berusia 12 tahun, yang mana ia dapat meninggalkan tanggungjawab sebagai penerus keluarga Lee asal ia menerima siapa saja yang akan dinikahi dengannya. Bodohnya ia saat itu menyanggupinya. Jangan heran jika Jeno menikmati masa mudanya menjadi seorang _playboy_, karena entah pasangan hidup seperti apa yang akan diberikan ayahnya.

Hubungan Jeno dan kepala keluarga Lee tidak baik, memang tidak pernah baik. Sejak dulu mereka selalu bertentangan, Jeno selalu memiliki ide sendiri dan ayahnya selalu sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk anaknya. Selera dan hobi mereka sangat berbeda, yang sama dari mereka adalah sifat keras kepalanya. Jadi sudah pasti mereka tidak pernah akur sampai pada tahap mereka malas untuk berada di ruangan yang sama.

* * *

* * *

Jeno memperhatikan tanggal hari ini di penanggalan jam tangannya, 23 Maret. Sebulan lagi adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 23. Akhirnya hari yang Jeno takutkan selama 11 tahun hidupnya terjadi, hari di mana sang ayah akan mengenalkan calon pasangan hidupnya yang sekaligus menjadi penerus bisnis. Ia tidak bisa menunda dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia pun tidak ingin menjadi tersangka penutupan usaha kecap keluarganya. Jeno tidak akan berani menghadapi leluhurnya jika kelak mereka bertemu di alam baka.

Anak tunggal keluarga Lee tersebut keluar dari kamar begitu memastikan penampilannya sudah baik, berjalan ke ruang tengah di mana sudah terdengar obrolan kedua orangtuanya. Jeno menguatkan tiap langkahnya, masadepannya akan ditentukan hari ini oleh orangtuanya, coret, oleh ayahnya. Tapi ini lah hidup dengan segala warna-warni kehidupan.

"Mana penerus keluarga Lee yang selalu ayah bangga-banggakan itu?" Tanya Jeno dingin sembari mengambil posisi duduk di tempat duduk paling jauh dari orangtuanya yang duduk berdampingan.

Ayahnya menatap tajam penuh ketidaksukaan, berbeda dengan mata sang ibu yang berbinar jenaka melihat putra tunggalnya yang berpenampilan all out. "Ya ampun, kenapa kau berdandan setampan ini? Sudah sebegitu tidak sabarnya untuk bertemu calon menantuku dan menarik hatinya yah?"

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus tajam, "cih, yang benar saja. Meskipun aku buruk rupa, calon menantu ibu akan menganggapku pria paling tampan karena aku adalah satu-satunya tiket untuk mendapatkan bisnis kecap ini."

Kini giliran kepala keluarga Lee yang mendengus setelah mendengar ucapan sang putra yang untuk kesekian kali berani merendahkan bisnis kecap turun-temurun ini di hadapannya. "Bisnis kecap ini lah yang membiayai hidupmu dari lahir, bahkan jika kau tetap menjadi manusia tidak berguna seperti sekarang, bisnis kecap ini juga yang akan menopang hidupmu sampai mati."

Kedua pria Lee beda generasi tersebut saling melempar tatapan sinis penuh rasa tidak suka. Sedikit hinaan pada kecap akan membuat sang ayah tersinggung, sedikit hinaan pada pilihan hidupnya membuat Jeno tersinggung. Bukankah mereka sama? Sama-sama menjaga hargadiri dari pilihan hidup masing-masing.

Hanya si nyonya rumah keluarga Lee yang masih dapat tersenyum di saat seperti ini. Dengan santainya ia meminum teh dari cangkir porselen putih dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang indah. Ia biarkan saja ayah dan anak itu hingga lelah sendiri beradu mata. Setelahnya ia ambil sebuah amplop coklat besar yang di permukaannya tertera nama sebuah studio foto untuk kemudian diserahkan kepada sang putra.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jeno tidak ramah.

Kepala keluarga Lee sudah siap membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun sayang "Ayahmu tidak sejahat itu dalam menentukan sendiri pasanganmu. Toh kau sendiri yang akan menjalani. Ini adalah foto kelima anak didik ayahmu, awalnya ada sepuluh, seiring waktu terlihat mana yang benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh. Pilihlah satu, Jeno. Pilih dengan baik, dia yang akan menjadi pendampingmu dan memimpin usaha ini."

Jeno menggeleng tidak setuju, ia menaruh kembali amplop tersebut di atas meja tanpa membukanya. "Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan mereka, baru aku dapat memilih dengan benar."

Lee senior tergelak mendengar penolakan sang anak, tertawa meremehkan yang sangat tidak nyaman di telinga orang yang mendengar. Setelah tawa jahat itu memudar, wajahnya menjadi semakin tajam. "Kau melewatkan kesempatan itu. Kemana saja sebelas tahun belakangan ini? Sudah bagus aku masih memberikanmu pilihan."

Lagi-lagi nyonya Lee lebih memilih tidak ikut campur, ia membuka amplop tersebut dan menjejerkan lima foto tersebut. "Jangan khawatir putraku, mereka yang terbaik. 11 tahun kami mengenal mereka, separuh hidup mereka. Tidak perlu banyak berdebat lagi, penuhi janjimu."

Jeno memicingkan matanya pada sang ayah.

Sejak 11 tahun lalu ia mengutuk hari ini, ia kira akan langsung dipilihkan ternyata ia masih memiliki kesempatan memilih. Sialan. Sekarang orangtuanya berlaga bahwa Jeno adalah anak tidak tahu diuntung bagaikan dikasih hati minta jantung. Benar-benar menyebalkan dua orangtua ini.

Matanya menajam ke setiap wajah asing di sana, memperhatikan mana yang paling baik untuk masa depannya. Entahlah, Jeno sakit kepala. Kepalanya terlalu sesak dengan rasa muak hingga ia tidak dapat berfikir apa-apa. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang terlihat paling polos dan kekanakan dibandingkan dengan kandidat lain. "Yang ini." Ucapnya malas sembari menyerahkan foto tersebut kepada ibunya.

"Hahaahahhahahaha." Sekali lagi ayahnya tergelak karena sang putera, tapi kali ini bukan tertawa meremehkan. Kepala keluarga Lee itu benar-benar tertawa penuh homor, sejujurnya itu malah membuat Jeno semakin khawatir, ditambah sang ibu yang tersenyum penuh misteri. Beragam pikiran negatif memenuhi kepala Jeno, seburuk apa orang yang ia pilih hingga kedua orangtuanya begitu bahagia menertawakannya?

"Huang Renjun." Ucap ayahnya bangga di sela tawanya. Ini pertama kalinya sang ayah terlihat senang atas keputusan Jeno. Tidakkah seharusnya ia merasa senang? Tapi yang ia rasakan malah was-was, gelisah dan menyesal.

"Pergilah membeli hadiah untuknya Jeno. Kebetulan hari ini Renjun berulangtahun. Lihat? Sepertinya kalian memang benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

* * *

tbc

* * *

AKU SUKA BANGET NOREN :'D

aku yakin yg mampir disini juga noren sih haha. ini cuma mini chapter karena mendekati ultah mereka.


	2. 02

HAPPY READING ALL NOREN SHIPPER

JENO X RENJUN

MOGA KAPAL AKU YANG INI ANTI KARAM :'(

* * *

**YOUR CHOICE **

* * *

Dengan kesal dan tidak sabar, Jeno menekan bel yang berada di dinding luar sebuah rumah berkali-kali. Entah kemana para penghuninya hingga tidak ada satu pun yang merespon. Bukan tanpa alasan Jeno merutuk sebal, kedua tangannya pegal memegang buket bunga lumayan besar dan sebuah kotak berisi kado ulang tahun.

Ya. Benar. Jeno sedang berada di depan rumah Huang Renjun. Pria yang tadi pagi sudah ia pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidup dan penerus usaha kecap keluarganya.

"Astaga. Sudah lah aku menyerah. Sialan kau Huang beraninya membuang-buang waktu berhargaku! Menyesal aku memilihmu!" Maki Jeno pada pintu masuk rumah tersebut yang dapat ia lihat dari celah pagar.

Merasa repot dengan segala benda tidak berguna di tangannya, ia memutuskan untuk melemparkan saja bunga dan kado untuk Huang Renjun ke halaman rumahnya lewat atas pagar. Biar Huang itu tahu bahwa pada awalnya Jeno sudah memiliki niat baik di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli jika bunga ini akan lepas dari tangkainya ataupun isi kado ini rusak, salahmu sendiri kenapa begitu lama membuka pintu." Ucap Jeno sinis sambil menbuat ancang-ancang gerakan melempar kotak kado berwarna marub, persis seperti atlit voli yang akan melakukan servis.

**Bruukkkk**.

Berhasil, Jeno tersenyum puas dengan kemampuannya. Kotak kado tersebut sukses mendarat di halaman rumah Huang melewati pagar yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kini tinggal bunganya saja." Kali ini Jeno bersiap-siap melemparkan buket tersebut layaknya memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring.

**Brukk**.

Berhasil lagi. Tentu saja berhasil lagi. Buket bunga yang awalnya terangkai indah itu kini kondisinya mengenaskan. Kertas pembungkusnya terkoyak, kelopaknya berguguran dan bunga-bunganya terlepas dari ikatan buketnya. Tapi toh Jeno tidak peduli, cepat atau lambat bunga-bunga itu pun akan layu.

Merasa niatnya untuk memberi kado dan bunga sudah terpenuhi, Jeno pun meninggalkan kediaman Huang.

•

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jeno, seorang pria yang wajahnya sama seperti di foto yang tadi pagi ia pilih sedang berdiri di balkon lantai dua sebrang rumah yang Jeno percaya sebagai kediaman Huang, mengamatinya dari awal hingga akhir.

"Manusia bodoh, mencari alamat saja tidak becus. Bayangkan jika aku harus hidup dengannya seumur hidup." Ucap Huang Renjun remeh saat Jeno memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan area tersebut.

•

Saat sekolah dulu Lee Jeno memiliki reputasi, seorang lelaki tampan yang pandai olahraga. Sangat ramah, murah senyum dan populer di kalangan perempuan dan submisif. Semua orang menyukainya, semua orang memuja dan memujinya.

Renjun melihat Jeno dengan sudut pandang lain. Yaitu Jeno yang merupakan sosok piala bergilir bagi para perempuan dan submisiv. Lelaki murahan yang membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh banyak orang. Renjun tidak tahu benar tidaknya rumor kotor tersebut, toh mereka tidak pernah berada dalam lingkungan yang sama. Tapi satu fakta yang jelas, Lee Jeno sering bergonta-ganti kekasih.

"Renjunnie ayo jalan, berhenti memperhatikan foto Jeno. Toh nanti kalian akan bertemu langsung." Ucap nyonya Lee dengan senyum jahil.

Ajakan tersebut membuat Renjun mengalihkan matanya dari sebingkai foto Jeno muda yang memakai seragam taekwondo yang menggantung di dinding keluarga Lee. Renjun saat ini ditemani calon ibu mertuanya berkeliling mengenal rumah yang akan ditempatinya nanti setelah resmi menjadi Lee Renjun. Tadi pagi, tidak lama Jeno pergi dari pekarangan tetangganya, ia sendiri bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah keluarga Lee untuk memenuhi undangan makan siang.

•

"Woooowww." Seru Renjun takjub dengan mata berbinar bahagia begitu melihat hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan. Akhirnya tur keliling rumah Lee sampai juga di bagian ruang makan.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum bangga dengan segala hasil karya dapurnya. "Tidak usah sekaget itu. Ini kan hari besar, Renjunnie. Ulangtahun sekaligus ucapan selamat datang untukmu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Renjun langsung lesu dan kecewa. "Payah... aku pikir setiap hari akan selalu tersaji masakan seperti ini."

"Anak nakal" ucap nyonya Lee sambil mencubit kedua pipi Renjun. "Nikmati masakanku selagi bisa, karena setelah kau menjadi menantuku, kau lah yang akan memasak untukku."

Lalu keduanya tertawa.

•

Jeno pulang saat mendekati waktu makan siang, ia melihat ada motor asing terparkir di dekat pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya suara sinis ayahnya yang langsung menyambut kedatangan Jeno.

"Darimana lagi? Tentu saja dari rumah calon menantu ayah." Jawabnya tidak kalah sinis.

Lee senior mendecih tidak percaya atas jawaban sang anak. "Berhenti hidup semaumu, Jeno. Renjun datang ke sini sendiri. Ia sudah menunggumu lama tapi kau tak kunjung menjemputnya."

Jeno yang mudah terpancing amarahnya jika berhadapan dengan sang ayah, langsung saja pecah emosinya. "Aku sudah mendatangi rumahnya! Justru Huang Renjun lah yang tidak membukakan pintu! Aku seperti orang bodoh menunggunya di luar pagar!"

"Jika pun ucapanmu benar, kenapa tidak menghubungiku atau ibumu untuk meminta nomor Renjun supaya dapat bertanya langsung padanya? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang ketika kau gagal menjemputnya? Pergi kemana saja kau sejak pagi?" Pertanyaan beruntun dengan intonasi tinggi ayahnya membuat Jeno muak sekaligus menjadikannya makin tidak suka pada sosok Huang Renjun. Belum bertemu saja sudah membuat masalah.

Adu mulut keduanya terdengar hingga ke dalam rumah, membuat nyonya Lee dan Renjun buru-buru mendatangi sumber keributan.

"Hey hey hey, apa kalian belum lelah bertengkar? Sudah lah ayo masuk, makan siang dulu. Isi energi sebelum bertengkar lagi. Lihatlah Renjun hobi calon suami dan calon ayah mertuamu, adu argumen." Ucap nyonya Lee santai, membuat Renjun heran kenapa bukannya dipisahkan dan ditenangkan tapi malah disemangati.

Sontak Jeno melupakan pertengkaran dengan sayang ayah, matanya langsung menatap dalam-dalam lelaki muda yang berada di samping ibunya. Tubuh kecil dan ramping, lebih tinggi dari ibunya tapi lebih pendek darinya. Hidung mancung, kulit putih merona, berbeda dengan Jeno yang putih pucat. Bibir mungil tapi tebal dan berisi. Tidak buruk. Huang Renjun cukup rupawan seperti dalam foto, Jeno tidak akan malu membawanya untuk diperkenalkan sebagai istri.

•

Renjun dengan sopan menyendokan nasi ke setiap piring, mulai dari tuan Lee, nyonya Lee, Jeno dan terakhir piringnya sendiri. Tuan Lee tersenyum, sebagai gantinya ia memberikan potongan lauk pertama untuk Renjun.

"Tidak biasanya kita berbicara saat makan. Tapi karena ini adalah hari spesial, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita makan sambil berbincang." Ucap tuan Lee membuka percakapan.

"Ide yang sangat baik, sayang." Jawab nyonya Lee antusias.

Renjun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sedangkan Jeno tidak merespon samasekali.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Renjun. Kau tahu? Jeno juga akan berulang tahun tepat sebulan ke depan. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang sangat manis?" Ucap nyonya Lee sumringah.

Renjun membulatkan mulutnya "Benarkah? Kalau Jeno lahir tahun berapa?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Nyonya dan tuan Lee malah saling melempar senyum. "Kalian lahir di tahun yang sama." Jawab tuan Lee pada akhirnya.

Renjun tersenyum cerah namun setelahnya menjadi muram, "berarti aku sebulan lebih tua dari Jeno? Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi suami dalam hubungan ini?" Tanya Renjun tidak terima.

Tuan Lee menaikan sebelah alis dan tersenyum aneh. "Kenapa Renjunnie? Apa Renjunnie sangat ingin menjadi istri Jeno?"

"HAHAHAHA" nyonya Lee tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa keras hingga memukul bahu suaminya lumayan kencang. "Sayang, ini masih siang."

Wajah Renjun seketika memerah karena terlalu panas, merambat hingga telinga dan lehernya. Ia hanya menunduk dan mencoba fokus pada makanan yang ada di piringnya. Percakapan ini sangat memalukan.

Jeno menghembuskan nafas panjang, setelah puas menatap tajam kedua orangtuanya kini giliran ia menyipit pada sang tamu. "Orang yang kalian bicarakan ada di hadapan kalian. Dengar Huang Renjun, ingin memohon seperti apa pun, suka tidak suka, tidak peduli siapa yang lebih tua, tetap aku yang akan menempati posisi suami."

Nyonya Lee terkikik geli, "kalian bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi tapi sudah membicarakan posisi? Panas sekali siang ini." Goda sang nyonya dengan jenaka sambil mengipaskan tangannya.

Renjun rasanya ingin tenggelam di kolam kuah sayur sop, andai saja nyonya Lee bukan calon mertua maka saat ini ia pasti sudah menjejalkan irisan cabai ke dalam mulutnya. Ini terlalu memalukan, akhirnya ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Terima kasih tuan dan nyonya Lee karena sudah memilihku dari sembilan orang lainnya. Aku sangat kaget saat menerima telepon tadi pagi dari kalian, ini adalah kado terbaik dan terhebat. Aku tidak tahu apa kelebihanku hingga bisa terpilih, tapi aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Tuan Lee menggeleng, "kami memang memilihmu sebagai penerus Lee sejak 11 tahun lalu, tapi Jeno lah yang memilihmu menjadi istrinya. Jadi kau bisa duduk di samping kami saat ini adalah karena pilihan Jeno."

Renjun menyibak poninya yang jatuh menghalangi pandangan untuk menatap lekat Jeno yang duduk di depannya karena lumayan kaget dengan informasi yang baru ia terima.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Renjun singkat, bertolakbelakang dengan pikirannya yang meliar memikirkan alasan seorang Lee Jeno memilihnya.

Jeno hanya mengendikan bahu acuh.

•

Acara makan siang selesai, ditutup dengan sebuah cake yang dihias lilin dengan angka 23 di atasnya. Siang ini, secara tidak resmi Renjun sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee.

•

Akhirnya Renjun dan Jeno memiliki waktu berdua, hanya mereka saja sehingga dapat berbicara apa adanya tanpa harus dibuat sopan. Jeno memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya untuk membuat Renjun sadar diri dengan posisinya.

"Dengar, Huang Renjun. Ini adalah pernikahan bisnis. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu hanya demi keberlangsungan bisnis keluargaku." Ucap Jeno menegaskan tanpa basa-basi.

Renjun tersenyum, tapi bukan tersenyum seperti yang ia tampilkan di hadapan orangtuanya. Kali ini ia menampilkan senyum dingin bercampur arogan yang cukup menyeramkan. "Dengar, Jeno. Jangan pernah sekalipun menyebut nama Huang di hadapanku. Satu hal lagi, ini bukan bisnis keluargamu. Ini bisnis keluarga kita."

Kemudian senyum dingin itu seketika menghangat, tangan mungil Renjun menelusuri wajah Jeno mulai dari kening lalu hidung kemudian bibir hingga terakhir di dagu. "Jadilah suamiku yang patuh, sayang."

Saat itu juga Jeno menyadari satu hal. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah memilih Huang Renjun, ia telah tertipu oleh wajah polos bak malaikat suci itu. Nyatanya Huang Renjun adalah jelmaan setan yang kabur dari neraka.

* * *

tbc

* * *

apa story ini sdh terupload sempurna? apa story ini ada yg baca? aku rada lupa pas upload bagian crossover :'(


	3. 03

* * *

**_YOUR CHOICE_**

**___**

**_jeno ~ renjun_**

* * *

Seiring waktu, ini bukan hanya tentang Jeno dan Renjun melainkan keluarga Lee dan keluarga Huang. Jeno mengerti sekali bahwa pernikahan bukan hanya terikatnya sepasang mempelai melainkan bersatunya dua keluarga besar.

Maka itu sudah sewajarnya ia ikut hadir dalam kunjungan bersama keluarganya ke kediaman keluarga Huang yang berada di luar kota.

Mereka disambut oleh Renjun yang membuka sendiri pintu rumah kediaman Huang.

"Silakan masuk. Kehadiran kalian sudah ditunggu." Ucapnya sopan disertai senyuman manis. Tidak seperti orangtuanya yang langsung berbinar, Jeno tidak akan tertipu dengan wajah tersebut.

з

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Jeno yakin sekali atas semua keganjilan yang ia rasakan. Di hadapannya adalah orangtua Renjun, namun Jeno tidak dapat merasakan interaksi layaknya sebuah keluarga di antara mereka.

Renjun yang berlaga ramah dan banyak tersenyum berubah pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya. Kemana perginya si penjilat yang pandai mengambil hati orangtuanya itu dengan kata-kata manis?

"Aku senang jika Renjun sudah menemukan calon pendampingnya." Ucap tuan Huang pada Jeno sambil mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada gurat ketakutan atau kekhawatiran layaknya seorang ayah pada putra manisnya yang akan dipinang oleh lelaki asing.

Semua perkiraan Jeno tidak terjadi, ia kira akan diperlakukan seperti pangeran karena statusnya. Ia pikir keluarga Huang adalah keluarga materialistis yang akan memujanya karena harta keluarga Lee.

Atau perkiraan lain seperti ia akan diinterogasi dan ditekan habis-habisan, dipaksa berjanji untuk setia sampai mati dan wajib terus mencintai dan menyayangi putra manisnya.

Kesannya Jeno dan orangtuanya menemui keluarga Huang bukan untuk melamar si anak Huang. Kesannya pertemuan dua keluarga untuk berbesan adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian menikah."

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Renjun pun biasa saja, tidak ada binar bahagia terpancar layaknya seorang ibu yang anak manisnya akan menikah. Tidak ada perasaan takut kehilangan yang menggebu ketika anaknya akan dipersunting seorang pemuda.

Intinya kedua orangtua sang calon istri tidak terlihat antusias sedikit pun dengan pernikahan anak mereka. Bahkan sikap orangtua dan anak ini jelas sekali sangat kaku. Mau tidak mau, ia jadi meragukan hubungan baik Renjun dengan orangtuanya.

Atau justru hubungan orangtua dan anak itu renggang karena sebenarnya mereka tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini. Akhirnya Jeno lebih banyak diam, ia lebih memilih mengamati interaksi dingin keluarga Huang.

з

"Orangtuamu tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini." Ucap Jeno santai saat keduanya memiliki kesempatan berduaan sembari bersidekap tangan di dada dengan bokong bersandar pada counter island.

Renjun yang sedang menyiapkan potongan buah menjawab tanpa minat dan tanpa melihat ke arah si penanya. "Benarkah?"

Jeno menyeringai sembari memasukan satu stramberi ke mulutnya, "bahkan sepertinya orangtuamu juga tidak menginginkanmu."

Renjun menunduk sehingga Jeno tidak dapat mengetahui perubahan raut wajah si malaikat palsu namun ia tetap dapat melihat pundak sempit tersebut menegang.

Jadi benar kalau hubungan Huang Renjun dan keluarga Huang tidak baik? Otomatis Jeno teringat kembali pada perintah Renjun untuk jangan pernah menyebut nama Huang lagi di hadapannya. Heum, Jeno menemukan titik lemah seorang Huang Renjun.

"Bagaimana rasanya tumbuh dalam keluarga yang tidak menginginkan anaknya? Pasti sangat menyakitkan hingga membuatmu sangat berambisi menjadi bagian dari Lee." Lanjut Jeno dengan nada semerendahkan dan semeremehkan mungkin yang dapat ia ucapkan.

Entah mengapa bahu yang kaku itu perlahan malah melemas dan kembali rileks, padahal Jeno sengaja mengatakannya supaya Renjun marah dan lepas kendali.

"Aku senang kau pintar menjaga sikap, Jeno. Kau tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana marahku jika kau berani berbicara seperti itu di depan orangtua kita." Ucap Renjun dengan senyum miringnya.

Kini Jeno memutar mata malas dan mendecih dengan wajah menantang. "Oh ya? Menyeramkan sekali tapi aku tidak takut."

Renjun membebaskan tangannya dari kesibukan menata buah-buahan, tangan kirinya beralih untuk mengcengkram rahang Jeno. Tidak sakit sama sekali namun mampu membuat Jeno diam saking terkejutnya karena perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut.

Dengan tangan satunya lagi yang masih bebas, Renjun memasukkan beberapa potong buah sekaligus ke mulut Jeno. Entah kenapa Jeno pun tidak menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Renjun menyuapi paksa seperti ini.

"Bersyukurlah yang ada di dekatku kali ini adalah makanan dan bukan pisau." Ucap Renjun sinis dengan tatapan tidak ramah.

Jeno ingin membalas tapi mulutnya penuh buah. Mau dimuntahkan tapi sayang juga jika membuang-buang makanan. Akhirnya sambil kesusahan mengunyah dan pipi menggembung, Jeno putuskan membalas dengan mencubit kedua pipi si pelaku hingga meringis.

Yang dicubit tentu memberontak sambil berusaha menarik kedua tangan Jeno. "Aw! Aw! Shakidh! Zhenoo! Levashw!"

Jeno abaikan, ia tidak peduli dan terus mencubit sambil menggoda sepasang pipi gembil tersebut. Menikmati setiap erangan kesakitan pemiliknya yang juga tidak berhenti memberontak.

Keduanya terlalu sibuk pada acara saling mencubit dan meronta tanpa menyadari kehadiran nyonya Huang yang berdiri di pintu dapur dengan tangan di pinggang.

"Pantas saja lama sekali, padahal hanya mengambil buah dari kulkas dan menaruhnya di piring saji. Jaga sikapmu Renjun, kalian belum sah." Ucap wanita tersebut, ucapannya lebih mirip gerutuan, bukan kalimat godaan seperti yang sering dilontarkan ibunya pada mereka.

Jeno langsung melepas cubitannya dan berdiri tegak sedangkan Renjun dengan segera kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tanpa repot-repot menjawab kalimat kurang bersahabat ibunya.

"Maaf nyonya Huang, bukannya membantu Renjun aku malah menghambat pekerjaannya." Balas Jeno dengan senyum yang ia tahu akan selalu berhasil membantunya mendapat apa pun yang diinginkan.

Nyonya Huang hanya mengangguk pada alasan yang dilontarkan Jeno sebelum kembali meninggalkan dapur. Membuat Jeno geleng-geleng kepala akan interaksi ibu dan anak yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Ada masalah apa dengan keluarga ini? Awas ya kau Renjun berani memperlakukan anak-anakku seperti itu nanti." Ancam Jeno dengan menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Renjun. Jangan sampai Huang Renjun yang notabenenya adalah ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti tidak dapat menjalankan perannya dengan baik.

Tidak terbayang jika nanti Jeno memiliki keluarga yang tidak hangat dan tidak harmonis karena latar belakang si calon istri yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak akur, bagaimanapun Jeno tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga bahagia. Ia pun ingin anak-anaknya kelak merasakan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan.

з

Sebulan setelah ulang tahun Renjun dan kini hadirlah waktunya Jeno yang berulang tahun. Persiapan pernikahan mereka masih nol persen, semua persiapan baru wacana. Baru sampai tahap penuangan ide-ide pernikahan seperti apa yang diinginkan keduanya ditambah lagi keingingan kedua orangtua masing-masing. Tentu saja nyonya Lee adalah orang yang paling antusias dan sebaliknya keluarga Renjun bahkan tidak ada kabar samasekali.

Hubungan Renjun dengan calon mertuanya semakin baik, ia hampir setiap hari mengunjungi rumah keluarga Lee dan akan menginap di setiap akhir pekan. Sedangkan hubungannya dengan Jeno semakin terbuka. Dalam artian saling jujur akan perasaan ketidaksukaan masing-masing.

"Bukankah ini malam ulangtahunmu? Pergi berpesta sana, ini kesempatan terakhirmu membuang-buang uang! Karena tahun depan, tidak akan aku biarkan!" Ujar Renjun pada Jeno yang sedang santai menonton tivi sambil meminum soda.

Jeno hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh sambil menjawab dengan intonasi malas. "Tugasmu hanya mengurus pabrik kecap itu, terserah mau kau apakan. Tapi satu hal, jangan ganggu uangku."

Renjun mencibir, "uangmu? Jangan mengada-ada. Sedikit pun kau tidak memiliki peran dalam bisnis kecap ini."

Jeno tidak bergeming dari posisi nyamannya, ia hanya menjawab dengan santai. "Itu lah alasan mengapa kau lahir di dunia ini, mengurus pabrik kecap bau dan menjijikan itu untuk dapat membiayai hidup mewah ku sampai kau mati."

Renjun langsung melotot dan berdiri merampas gelas berisi soda Jeno untuk ditaruh di meja lalu mengambil satu bantal sofa berbentuk segi empat dan satu tangan lain menjambak rambut Jeno sambil memukulkan bantal tersebut berulang-ulang pada wajah tampan kebanggaan Lee junior.

Bugh bugh bugh

"Tidak tahu terima kasih"

Bugh bugh bugh

"Tidak tahu diri"

Bugh bugh bugh

"Bisa-bisanya mengatakan kalau kecap bau dan menjijikan"

Bugh bugh bugh

"Benar-benar tidak berguna"

Bugh bugh bugh

Jeno memegang pinggang Renjun, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya ke perut si lelaki mungil dari serangan bantal yang brutal. Pukulan bantal itu tidak sakit samasekali, yang sakit itu jambakan tangan Renjun yang memaksa Jeno untuk mendongak.

Secara membabi-buta, lelaki mungil itu tanpa ampun terus menjenggut dan memukuli Jeno. Sedangkan Jeno sendiri malah tersenyum bangga, entah kenapa ada perasaan bahagia dan puas kalau berhasil membuat seorang Huang Renjun mengamuk.

Lama-lama Renjun berhenti juga karena nyatanya memukulkan bantal ke wajah Jeno yang terus bersembunyi di perutnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya sangat melelahkan. Jeno dilepaskan dengan cara Renjun mendorongnya kuat hingga pegangannya pada pinggang Renjun lepas. Cukup kuat hingga terdengar suara bedebum antara punggung dan sandaran sofa yang diduduki Jeno.

"Dasar bocah tengik berwajah dua. Begitu orangtuaku tidak ada kau langsung berubah ganas." Protes Jeno sambil menyisiri rambutnya yang carut-marut dengan jari-jari tangannya.

з

Pernikahan Jeno dan Renjun ditetapkan akan diadakan pada musim panas akhir atau awal musim gugur, yang pasti sebelum masuk musim dingin. Atau malah nanti saat musim semi tahun depan pun tidak masalah.

Persiapan pernikahan itu lama karena banyak hal yang diurus. Jauh sekali dari fiksi anak muda kebanyakan yang sering membuat pernikahan hasil perjodohan dapat diadakan dengan cepat. Malam diumumkan besoknya menikah, bisa saja mungkin jika menikah di bawah tangan. Dalam kehidupan nyata, pernikahan yang cepat dan mendadak justru akan menjadi bahan gunjingan.

Renjun dan Jeno hanya pasangan biasa yang harus menyiapkan berkas untuk diurus ke lembaga yang mengurus pernikahan, mengurus izin ke otoritas daerah tempat tinggal. Jika ternyata ada berkas kurang dan harus kembali lain waktu, atau juga ada ketidaksesuaian data. Semua tidak dapat diurus sekali jalan, semua memakan waktu.

Belum lagi pemeriksaan kesehatan untuk memastikan calon pengantin tidak memiliki penyakit-penyakit menular yang dapat merugikan calon pasangannya nanti. Juga penyakit-penyakit genetika yang dapat membahayakan keturunan mereka. Ada juga cek kesuburan untuk memastikan bahwa keduanya fertil. (Belum tahu mpreg atau adopsi HAHA)

Antrian sewa gedung saja ada yang sampai dua tahun jika ingin mengambil waktu akhir pekan. Kemudian baju pengantin, memang ada pilihan sewa baju pengantin tapi Jeno dan Renjun memilih untuk menjahit sendiri baju pengantin mereka. Setidaknya enam setelan baju dijahit untuk keduanya membutuhkan waktu 2 bulan.

Pemilihan kartu undangan, pemilihan menu makanan, pemilihan cinderamata untuk tamu, pemilihan dekorasi. Semua sangat melelahkan. Menyita waktu dan energi. Apalagi selalu saja ada hal yang membuat keduanya bertengkar karena silang pendapat.

"Bukannya kau tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan ini? Jadi jangan ikut campur!" pekik Renjun kesal kala tahu bahwa Jeno memutuskan sepihak masalah penyanyi yang akan mengisi resepsi mereka.

"Tidak tertarik tidak berarti aku membiarkanmu melakukan hal-hal seenaknya. Ini juga pernikahanku!"

"Aku tidak ingin tamu-tamu pentingku hanya mendengar sekumpulan paduan suara anak kecil yang entah bagaimana kemampuan mereka. Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa sulit membuat janji dengan seorang penyanyi selevel Eric Nam atau Luna?!"

"Kau gila!? Aku sudah melihat harga untuk mengundang mereka! Setara dengan membeli mobil keluaran terbaru!"

"Lalu kenapa!? Suara dan popularitas mereka sebanding dengan itu!"

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa tinggi kesombonganmu! Tapi dibanding membayar mereka berdua yang jelas sudah kayaraya, lebih baik aku memberi donasi ke panti asuhan dengan mengundang anak-anak itu menyanyi!"

"Kau itu yang gila! Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir tentang beramal! Ini nama baik keluargaku dan keluargamu! Pesta ini mencerminkan siapa kita!"

"Huang Renjun. Cukup. Cukup aku bilang." ujar Jeno dengan pelan namun penuh penekanan hingga rahangnya mengeras karena menahan emosi.

Renjun menatap Jeno dengan mata penuh kebencian dan kemudian mendesis sinis. "Bodoh. Kau tidak mengerti apa pun."

Kemudian Renjun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jeno yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

з

Malamnya sang ibu mendatangi Jeno di kamarnya. "Jeno.. Ibu dengar kalian membatalkan dua penyanyi untuk mengisi acara resepsi pernikahanmu nanti. Apa benar?"

Jeno hanya menghela nafas lelah, sejak tadi ia memang sudah menunggu orangtuanya untuk mengungkit kembali masalah ini. Dengan anggukan singkat, ia membenarkan pertanyaan ibunya.

Sang ibu lalu duduk di kasur, tepat disamping Jeno. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tentu saja masalah uang. Siapa dia berhak menghambur-hambur uang hanya untuk mengundang artis?" jawab Jeno tidak suka.

Ibunya mengangguk seakan mengerti permasalahannya. "Ibu mengerti, tapi Renjun adalah pengantinnya. Bersamamu lah dia akan menjadi pemeran utama di hari pernikahan kalian. Tapi selain kalian, bukankah ini pesta keluarga kita?"

Jeno mengernyit. "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Saat ini ayah marah. Sangat marah. Ayah sangat senang ketika Renjun bercerita bahwa ia berhasil mengundang dua penyanyi itu. Tapi tadi secara tiba-tiba Renjun memberi kabar kalau kalian tidak menginginkannya. Jadi hanya karena masalah uang? Ibu rasa itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Menyewa dua penyanyi tidak akan mempengaruhi keuangan kita."

Jeno menutup matanya dan langsung berbaring memunggungi si ibu. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya kurang akur dengan sang ayah. Bahkan juga terkadang dengan sang ibu. Masalah menggunakan uang.

"Untuk kalian mungkin uang sebesar itu tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi tidak denganku dan orang-orang kurang beruntung di luar sana." jawab Jeno malas.

Si ibu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, akan sulit jika sudah seperti ini. Entah bagaimana ia dan suaminya berhasil membuat anak mereka memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi. Mungkin di satu sisi ini baik tapi di sisi lain tidak baik. Jeno jadi tidak memiliki ambisi dalam bisnis, ia lebih memilih mengejar mimpi dan cita-cita.

Kemewahan yang selama ini Jeno tunjukkan pada orang-orang adalah paksaan dari orangtuanya. Mungkin jika dibiarkan saja, anak itu hanya akan berjalan kaki kemana pun dengan baju compang-camping. Salah besar perkiraan orang yang menyangka Jeno hanyalah seorang anak manja yang hanya tahu berfoya-foya.

"Jenoo.." ucap ibunya lembut sambil mengusap punggung si anak. "Ibu mengerti. Tapi kalian hanya menikah sekali seumur hidup, ibu berharap begitu. Kami pun sebagai orangtua berharap hanya sekali menikahkanmu, kau itu anak tunggal. Apa salahnya membuat kenangan indah sekali di hari spesial itu?"

Jeno membalik tubuhnya dan menatap sungguh-sungguh wajah si ibu setelah membuang nafas jengah. "Ibu yakin ini tentang kenangan indah? Bukan untuk pamer harta dan menjaga harga diri? Aku mengerti sekali cara pikir ayah dan ibu."

"Oh haha ayolah Jeno, jika kau sudah mengerti kenapa masih membuat sulit?" tanya ibunya kini dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi yang rapi dan terawat baik.

.

.

.

tbc

Banyak typo iya? Banyak banget cuy. Ya tapi mau benerin itu ribet banget. Heu :(

Iiiihhhh seneng banget pas tau ada yang ninggalin jejak 3


	4. 04

* * *

Your Choice

NoRen

=4=

* * *

Memilih cincin pernikahan bukan hal main-main, cincin yang disematkan setelah janji suci di hadapan Tuhan tersebut akan digunakan hingga akhir hayat. Simbol bahwa seseorang telah terikat sehidup semati dengan jodohnya.

Jika semua baik-baik saja. Batin Jeno pesimis.

Jeno pergi sendiri memilih cincin pernikahan untuknya dan Renjun setelah menolak untuk ditemani sang ibu. Calon pengantinnya itu terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis yang tidak dapat ia tinggalkan. Benarkah? Jeno tidak yakin. Setelah berbagai keributan karena segala perbedaan pendapat, Renjun bersikap 'mengalah'.

Renjun menyerahkan semua sisa urusan pernikahan yang belum mereka putuskan kepada Jeno di hadapan ayahnya, ayahnya setuju. Yang menyakitkan adalah ucapan ayahnya setelah itu, "Terserah apa maumu, Jeno. Tapi jangan mempermalukan aku dan Renjun dengan selera rendahanmu di pesta pernikahan kalian."

Mengingat saat itu membuat hati Jeno berdenyut nyeri. Pernikahan harusnya menjadi hal terindah, penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencintai. Bukan penuh tekanan seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Jeno pikir tidak apa-apa tidak saling mencintai di awal pernikahan, lama-kelamaan pun mereka akan terbiasa lalu secara alamiah akan saling mencintai. Tapi sekarang, Jeno ragu. Masa depannya bersama Renjun terasa sangat menyeramkan dan menakutkan.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas lelah, Jeno keluar dari toko perhiasan. Lagi-lagi ia gagal memilih cincin pernikahan yang tepat. Bayang-bayang raut wajah kecewa Renjun dan ayahnya selalu menghantui. Membuat Jeno takut salah dalam memilih dan memutuskan cincin seperti apa yang akan disetujui Renjun, yang akan membuat ayahnya bangga.

Untuk menenangkan diri, Jeno memasuki salah satu cafe ramai yang tidak jauh dari toko perhiasan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari samping.

"Maaf!" Ucap si penabrak yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan.

"Yeeun noona." Jeno secara otomatis tersenyum.

"Jeno." Balas Yeeun tersenyum.

**-/-**

"Silakan Jeno! Minuman spesial untuk tamu spesial!"

Jeno tersenyum saat tersaji segelas teh susu dari Yeeun yang ternyata bekerja di cafe yang akan ia kunjungi. Jeno menyesap teh tersebut dan Yeeun turut duduk di hadapan Jeno.

"Noona, tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Yeeun menggeleng, "jam kerjaku sudah selesai, aku kembali karena ada yang tertinggal. Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisa jalan-jalan denganku?" Goda Jeno dengan senyuman yang ia tahu akan meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Yang digoda tertawa sambil menutupi rona merah pipinya lalu memukul pundak Jeno. "Aku masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini."

Senyum menggoda Jeno berubah menjadi senyum yang lembut. "Noona sangat rajin yah."

Yeeun menggembungkan pipinya merajuk dan kembali memukul pundak Jeno. "Tidak semua orang terlahir sebagai tuan putri atau pangeran sepertimu tahu!"

Lagi-lagi Jeno tertawa, dengan kemampuannya dalam menggoda wanita, Jeno menyampirkan rambut Yeeun ke belakang telinganya. "Kalau begitu biarkan pangeran ini memperlakukanmu seperti tuan puteri. Tapi noona, kau tidak seharusnya cemburu pada tuan puteri. Dalam dongeng pun, bukankah pangeran selalu jatuh cinta pada sosok upik abu?"

Perlakuan manis Jeno membuat Yeeun merona hingga menunduk saking malunya. Dalam hati Jeno berandai-andai, andai Renjun adalah seorang manis yang pemalu dan baik hati. Manis dan lembut.

Nyatanya Renjun persis seperti ayahnya, arogan, sombong, ambisius, juga harga diri setinggi langit.

**_tbc_**

* * *

**ada yang mabok ridin? aku! aku!****tapi viewnya susah nanjak hikshikshiks..****gimana ini? cerita belom kelar pula. kalo noren pisah unit dan ff ini gk ada kabar, ya maklum yaa. hiks. sbg shipper yg baik, aku terima aja dream ke depan gimana. yang penting renjun masih di nct :'D****maaciw yg udah ninggalin jejak. hiks. loph u.**


	5. 05

CHAPTER 5

Dengan langkah kaki tegak berwibawa, Jeno memasuki area kantor perusahaan tempat ayahnya dan Renjun bekerja. Berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan mual karena mencium bau fermentasi kedelai menjijikan. Padahal Jeno ini sudah memakai masker wajah tiga lapis sekali pakai yang dapat menyaring segala bau.

Meski ini adalah bangunan kantor dan bukan pabrik, tetap saja baunya tercium. Letak gedungnya dekat meski tidak benar-benar berdampingan, ditambah lagi botol2 kecap yang dijadikan display untuk dekorasi membuat matanya sakit. Atau memang Jenonya saja yang terlalu membenci kecap hingga hidungnya mencium aroma yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

Karena masih jam kerja, lobi tampak sepi. Hanya seorang resepsionis berpenampilan rapi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Jeno balas tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lift dengan santai.

"Mohon maaf Tuan. Ada keperluan apa?"

Tangan yang tadinya sudah akan menekan tombol tempat Renjun berada, berhenti dan kembali turun. Jeno berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria berpakaian satpam menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Renjun. Lantai 4 kan?"

Sebelum satpam tersebut menjawab, resepsionis yang tadi berada di bagian depan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Jeno.

"Maaf tapi tuan Huang tidak bilang ada tamu yang akan menemuinya. Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" Tanya resepsionis itu sopan.

Jeno menghembuskan nafas lelah lalu memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening. Sejujurnya ia memang tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kantor milik ayahnya ini. Tapi ya ampun! Apa wajar kalau mereka tidak tahu siapa Jeno? Mungkin karena Jeno memakai masker.

Maka itu ia turunkan maskernya hingga dagu, namun ekspresi menyebalkan dua orang tersebut tidak berubah. Hanya si resepsionis wanita yang pipinya sedikit merona. Padahal ingin Jeno, dua orang itu langsung berlutut dan memohon ampun begitu ia membuka maskernya.

Ingin rasanya memaki bahkan memecat kedua orang ini sekaligus kalau ia bisa. Namun Jeno memilih untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan. Biar saja Renjun yang akan ia jadikan pelampiasan kesalnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat janji dengan Renjun terlebih dahulu." Ucap Jeno datar sembari membenarkan kembali letak maskernya. Benar-benar tidak nyaman berada di tempat bau seperti ini.

Lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan dua pegawai tersebut, ia mengambil duduk dengan santai di sofa yang terlihat paling nyaman dalam lobi gedung tersebut. Duduk layaknya raja dengan kaki bertopang sambil membuka ponsel canggih terbarunya. Jeno ini pandai sekali memainkan perannya sebagai pangeran Lee. Kalau tidak demi ayah dan calon istrinya, sudah muntah-muntah Jeno sejak masuk kawasan pabrik kecap ini.

Jadi untuk apa Jeno datang dan memaksakan diri menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini? Ya untuk persiapan pernikahannya. Berharap Renjun tidak akan memiliki alasan sibuk lagi kalau didatangi langsung ke tempat kerjanya. Jeno tidak dapat memutuskan semua hal sendirian. Perasaan tidak aman dan takut salah masih bersarang dengan kuat dalam benaknya.

Padahalnya rencananya ia akan memberikan Renjun serangan jantung dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Gagal sudah rencananya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghubungi Renjun jika tidak mau perjalanannya ke tempat bau ini sia-sia.

Dengan cepat ia menelepon Renjun namun sialnya hingga dering terakhir pun tidak diangkat. Kemudian ia menelepon ayahnya. Sama juga tidak diangkat. Ditengah frustasinya, tiba-tiba saja si resepsionis sudah duduk di hadapan Jeno. Entah kapan ia meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Apa anda belum dapat menghubungi tuan Renjun?"

"Yah begitu lah." Jawab Jeno malas.

Si resepsionis menyampirkan satu siai rambutnya panjangnya ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum kelewat manis pada Jeno. Kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama. "Ini kartu namaku. Aku bisa mengatur pertemuanmu dengan tuan Renjun. Hubungi saja aku kapan pun."

Jeno membuka maskernya dan balas tersenyum manis, mengambil kartu di tangan si resepsionis dan dengan sengaja membuat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Sudah lah, Jeno jago dalam hal seperti ini.

Jeno celingak-celinguk setelah sampai di lantai 6. Ia tidak tahu di mana tepatnya ruangan Renjun. Setelah percakapan manis ia dan si resepsionis, akhirnya Jeno mendapatkan kartu pengunjung yang memberikannya akses untuk memasuki gedung dengan leluasa.

Ia mencari ruangan yang terdapat nama dan jabatan Renjun, namun akhirnya perhatiannya tertuju pada salah satu pintu besar yang sedikit terbuka. Terdengar sayup-sayup orang yang berbicara di dalamnya. Tertarik dengan kehidupan perkantoran, Jeno mendekat untuk sedikit mengintip dan mencuri dengar.

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus, bisa-bisa kita kalah bersaing dan tidak dapat mengejar perubahan pasar. Harus ada diversifikasi produk, dan investor memiliki modal yang cukup untuk mengembangkan riset."

"Tidak. Konsistensi produk kita lah yang membuat kita terus bertahan, resep turun temurun dari leluhur Lee. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan oranglain ikut campur dan mengubah resep kecap ini."

"Ya ampun, susah payah aku mencari perusahaan besar untuk mengucurkan dana. Mereka tidak ikut campur melainkan hanya menyuntikan dana. Sebagai gantinya kita harus berbagi keuntungan dan menempelkan logo perusahaan mereka di kemasan kecap kita."

Tiba-tiba saja Jeno merasakan cemburu, itu ayahnya dan Renjun. Berdebat mengenai kemajuan perusahaan, berlomba-lomba untuk memenangkan gagasan masing-masing. Meski pun itu perdebatan panas tapi jelas sekali mereka sangat mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan. Jeno dan ayahnya tidak pernah seperti itu, obrolan mereka berdua tidak pernah seklop ini.

"Sudah lah Injun-ah, lupakan saja pengembangan produk baru. Kita fokus saja pada produk kita satu-satunya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan suntikan dana sebesar itu hilang begitu saja."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berbagi."

Kemudian bola mata Jeno hampir keluar dari tempatnya dengan tangannya mengepal keras. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat ayahnya beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki Renjun. Mulai memijat bahu Renjun dan mengusap-usap pundak sempit calon menantunya.

Jeno ingin kabur, ia tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Tapi kakinya seperti terpaku dengan lantai. Hingga ia melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan. Kepala ayahnya menunduk untuk mengendusi leher bagian kiri calon istrinya, dan lelaki mungil berwajah malaikat itu dengan murahnya memiringkan wajah ke kanan untuk memberi akses lebih.

"HAA!" Jeno tidak dapat menahan reaksi terkejut yang keluar dari mulut, membuat dua orang yang tengah bersentuhan sensual itu melihat ke arah pintu.

Sialan. Batin Jeno menjerit.

-tbc-

Ya gengs! Siapa hayooooo bapak jenoo? Tebak ya.

Mending jenonya ngelabrak mereka sambil penuh emosi atau malah kabur dan mendem semua sendiri? Tebak lagi tebak.

Akhirnya update juga yeeaaayyyy! Maap kalo ada typo typo yorobun. Trus berantakan juga. Ini update dari chrome di hape. Gak tau kenapa apk ffn nya gk kebuka. Mau dari laptop ribet. :(


End file.
